


Erratic

by diav



Series: Femslash February 2014 [5]
Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 08:58:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1171170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diav/pseuds/diav
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. An asthma attack brings two people closer together...?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Erratic

"Hey! Are you ok?"  
  
She stumbled and then collapsed on the ground.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
The stranger was now at her side, looking into her eyes. She wondered how stupid she must look since her hair was disheveled and her breathing erratic.  
  
"Hey, can you hear me?"  
  
She nodded and winced as she felt a twinge of pain in her chest.  
  
"I'm going to call an ambulance, ok? Stay with me."  
  
She felt the stranger grab her hand as her ears tuned out the call.  
  
So this was what it felt like to have an asthma attack.  
  
The stranger was kneeled beside her, now pinching her ears and squeezing her hands.  
  
"Stay with me. Take deep breaths."  
  
She stared back and then closed her eyes.  
  
"Hey! Hey!" The stranger was slapping her cheek. "Stay with me. Breath in slowly. Deep breaths."  
  
She inhaled.  
  
"Do you have your inhaler?"  
  
She exhaled and tried to nod. It was in her waist pouch. She tried to open the pouch but the stranger acted fast.  
  
Popping the lid, the stranger helped her sit up as she breathed in slowly.  
  
"I'm going to give you two puffs, ok?"  
  
"Ok," she wheezed out.  
  
The puffer was placed in her mouth.  
  
Hiss.  
  
One.  
  
Hiss.  
  
Two.  
  
She breathed in more slowly now, hoping that two was all it would take. She felt a bit light-headed now, but the pain had subsided.  
  
The ambulance finally showed up and a medic flew out with an oxygen tank.  
  
The stranger talked with another medic as this medic placed the mask on her face. Her vision was a bit fuzzy, but she saw the stranger climb into the ambulance as they took her to the hospital.  
  
Perhaps the attack was a reminder for her to take her weekly dosage of medication, but she was thankful that someone else had been on the same jogging route as her this morning. Otherwise, well-- she didn't want to know the worst-case scenario.  
  
When the doctor dismissed her, she found herself staring at the stranger. It was the woman who she saw on her route in the afternoons - why was she running this morning?  
  
"Hey, are you feeling any better?"  
  
She nodded, still a bit speechless by the whole ordeal. She attempted to clear her throat.  
  
"Thanks... You practically saved my life."  
  
"It was a good thing you had your inhaler with you."  
  
It was mid-afternoon now as she glanced at the clock on the wall. This stranger had sacrificed most of her day because of her.  
  
"Sorry for the trouble."  
  
"Oh, it's ok. Your life is more important than my menial job."  
  
"I'm glad you were there... I mean, usually no one takes that route in the morning."  
  
"I take it on my days off, so I guess we're both lucky?"  
  
"I more so than you... Have you had lunch?"  
  
The woman shook her head.  
  
"How about we go for food? My treat as thanks?"  
  
"That sounds good... I should go home and change though. You sort of have mud on your pants," the woman pointed out. "I think you fell in a rather muddy part of the route."  
  
She looked down and saw the stain. "Oh... It rained a few days ago... Ok, sure. How about I meet you at Petey's in an hour? I should change and shower."  
  
"Are you sure you're ok?" The woman had placed a hand on her shoulder.  
  
She nodded and tried to hide the blush on her face.  
  
"Ok. One hour. Petey's." The woman was about to turn and go when she asked, "I didn't catch your name."  
  
"It's Kim."  
  
"I'm Shego." The woman offered her hand and Kim shook it.  
  
Of all days, today was her day.


End file.
